<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>send my love by tbslxgolden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703078">send my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbslxgolden/pseuds/tbslxgolden'>tbslxgolden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16-Year-Old Harry Styles, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Gemma are adopted because i don't want to make Anne a bad person, I promise, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot Twists, Strangers to Friends, Summer Love, all that fluffy and cliché stuff, mentions of self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbslxgolden/pseuds/tbslxgolden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year of 1974 when Harry and Louis meet on a vacation. They hang out in secret until it's time to part ways again. As soon as they're home they find a way to communicate and they're sure no one will find out. But what if they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. green eyes and silky lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my very first fic that i started writing some months ago.<br/>My mother tongue isn't English and i'm obviously not from the 70's so i'm sorry for all the future mistakes you'll stumble upon.<br/>I truly hope you enjoy. Let me know if you have any suggestions or things i should change!</p><p>All the love,<br/>M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a sunny afternoon in August and Harry's packing the bags he should've packed hours ago. </p><p>"Our train is leaving in 4 hours, sweetheart. You must hurry up"</p><p>"I will. Don't worry, mom"</p><p>Harry's family isn't really rich, so this is the first time they go on a holiday outside of the UK. They will drive all the way to the South of England, take a ferry to Belgium and drive their way to Amsterdam.</p><p>After packing his bags at a record speed he puts his bags in the trunk and gets in the car. 3 hours of driving later they reach the ferry point. During the drive Harry keeps himself busy with staring outside, reading some of his favorite books and singing along to songs on the radio.</p><p>When they finally reach Amsterdam they go straight to the hotel to take a nap, unpack and go out to eat something. Harry isn't even a little bit tired because he slept for a bit in the car. So he tells his parents that he's going to see what the hotel has to offer. He leaves the room he shares with Gemma and wanders down the halls. When he reaches the lobby, he's met with a huge chaos of children chasing after eachother. </p><p>In the middle of the chaos, sitting on one of these ridiculous purple couches, was the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen. With caramel brown hair, which lie like feathers on his head. Two blue eyes darting around the room to make sure everyone is alright. </p><p>He looks so soft. So cuddly and soft.</p><p>It's such a cliché but he's like a dream.</p><p>Harry only realizes that he's been staring when those sea-like eyes meet his. The boy gives him a small smile and turns back to what Harry thinks is his mom.<br/>
It feels like one of those big movie moments where the main characters fall in love at first sight. But this obviously isn't a movie when gorgeous boy stands up and walks away without showing any sign of interest. </p><p>After walking around the hotel for about 20 more minutes, he returns to his room.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry wakes up feeling better than ever. These hotel beds are far more comfortable than his old bed at home. Maybe he should try to steal one.<br/>
He goes to sit back on his twin bed, waiting for Gemma to wake up so they can meet their parents at breakfast. </p><p>Under the door lies a little paper. Harry would've walked over it if he didn't see it now. After 5 big steps towards the door, he reaches down and opens te letter.

</p><p>"Dear unknown boy, </p><p>I saw you wandering around the hotel yesterday. When i went back to my room i saw you walking in here so i built up the courage to write this.<br/>
My siblings were very energetic yesterday and i had to help mom with putting them to bed first. I'm sorry for not showing any interest but i do think you're a very beautiful creature.<br/>
All night i was awake, thinking of a way to approach you if we ever met again. I have a big love for letters and i certainly hope you do too. I was hoping that we could have lunch together today at 2 pm at this café down the street. If your parents approve of that, of course. I'm down at room 28, let met know if you'd like that or not.<br/>
This poem reminded me of you.</p><p>It was green eyes and silky lips<br/>
that made me understand the empty corners inside.<br/>
secret places waiting for him </p><p>Until we meet again,<br/>
Yours sincerely<br/>
Louis"</p><p>The letter had a tiny daffodil at the bottom right corner. Obviously drawn by this Louis person himself. Harry thought that was the sweetest thing ever. With those gorgeous blue eyes on his mind, He starts writing his own letter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. does it make you feel alive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry slipped his own letter under the door a bit later, after trying to draw a perfect dahlia in the top right corner for about seventeen minutes.<br/>
Julia and Bob were already waiting for Harry and Gemma at the breakfast. They had agreed to go out around 4 to rent bikes and ride around the city.<br/>
Which meant that the hours in between were open to do whatever they wanted.</p><p>***</p><p>"What will you be doing till 4?" asks Gemma as soon as they return to their room.<br/>
"I don't really know yet, you?" Harry answers slowly, really trying to make it sound believable.<br/>
"Was thinking of a little walk and getting some ice-cream, want to come with?”</p><p>"Nah, i wanted to visit some shops actually”<br/>
"We'll do that on our walk then" Gemma claims.<br/>
"No!" Harry says maybe a bit too loud.<br/>
"Harry... Why can't i come with you?"<br/>
Harry sighs "Okay, i'm actually meeting up with this boy" </p><p>Gemma was -besides his best friend Niall- the only person to know that Harry liked boys. The town he grew up in was known for being overly homophobic, so he wasn't planning on telling anyone else, ever. </p><p>"And who is this boy then? You know i can't let you out alone with strangers" Gemma asks suspiciously<br/>
"His name is Louis and he's staying at this same hotel. I saw him in the lobby yesterday and he left a letter this morning" Harry says, pointing to the letter. It lied on the bedside table, half under the lamp, neatly folded and hidden from anyone to see. </p><p>"A letter? That's cute. What does he look like?"<br/>
"An angel, that's what he looks like with-"<br/>
"Yeah i know enough, this isn't going anywhere. When did you plan on meeting him?"<br/>
"2pm. I believe he's going to let me know where soon.”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry finds a new letter under the door when he returns from hanging around the pool with Gemma.<br/>
He picks it up and reads it </p><p>"Dear Harry</p><p>You don't know how truly happy i am that you agreed to lunch. I'll be waiting in the lobby at 2pm.<br/>
My younger sister Lottie is coming with me because she doesn't trust me hanging out with strangers.<br/>
I hope that's fine. You can bring someone too, if you want.<br/>
We should be back in the hotel around 3:30.<br/>
I look forward to seeing you then.</p><p>All the love<br/>
Louis</p><p>ps: is that a Dahlia you drew?? I should up my game then ;)"</p><p>This time a rose, drawn with colored pens, and a tiny second rose take place in the corner of the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, is that a letter from Louis?" Gemma basically yells.<br/>
"Yes, he'll wait for us in the lobby and he's bringing his sister too." Harry says while laying the letter in Gemma's grabby hands.</p><p>"Please tell my where i can find someone like this"<br/>
"Gemma, we haven't even met him. Maybe it's just an act and he's a detective or something." Harry frowns.<br/>
"Oh absolutely, we're so damn interesting that he wants to find out stuff about us" She rolls her eyes.<br/>
"Look out or you'll roll your eyes so far that you'll see your own brain, and you know what i mean" </p><p>***</p><p>About fifty different outfits and spending 40 minutes in the bathroom to get his curls at least a bit decent, Harry and Gemma head downstairs.</p><p>"Stop snapping your bracelet, it's just Louis" Gemma says as she puts her hand over Harry's wrist.<br/>
"That's the problem, he's so sweet. What if he'll hate me?"</p><p>Some years ago, in a random tiny shop, Harry found this kind of rubber bracelet. It was black with tiny hummingbirds on it.<br/>
Ever since he got it, he used it when he was stressed, mad or sad. He'd snap it against his skin until it started turning red.</p><p>***</p><p>The walk to the lobby has never felt this long. The elevator seems to stop every 5 seconds and the hallways never end.<br/>
Wait, what would Louis' voice even sounds lik-</p><p>"Hey, we're right here!"</p><p>Oh god. Harry turns to where the sound was coming from. There he is, looking softer than ever with his fluffy white jumper, jeans and converse.<br/>
His voice is kind of high and pretty raspy. Very nice.</p><p>Next to him, a smaller girl. With blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes. She smiles and waves nicely.</p><p>"Jesus, you're right. He does look like an angel" Gemma whispers.<br/>
"I know, but don't go stealing him now!" Harry says<br/>
"You know i would never, now let's go meet your angel and gorgeous sister." She says as she starts walking towards the two.</p><p>Right, let's do this.<br/>
Dimples on display and eyes sparkling more than usual, taking big steps to where Gemma is hugging both of them happily already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 'De Lou'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This chapter is longer than the others and it took longer to post because i had exams. Now i have spring break so i'll try to update sooner :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry finally reaches the rest he turns to Louis first, reaching out to shake his hand.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, c’mere.” He says while he grabs the younger boy’s hand to pull him in for a hug.</p><p>Harry kind of freaks out maybe a little bit at first but hugs back with double the enthusiasm.</p><p>“You smell really good, what body wash do you use?” Louis says after pulling away from the hug that probably lasted a tad too long.</p><p>“Oh i just used the vanilla one that the girl gave me when we arrived here.” Harry says, cheeks getting redder every letter he says.</p><p>“No one gave me vanilla! I had to use Phoebe’s strawberry one!”. He scoffs.</p><p>“Well, you still smell good”. Harry smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the show over or do we have to get some popcorn now?” Gemma says after a bit.</p><p>“You two act like you’ve been on 20 dates already” says Lottie.</p><p>“Jesus, maybe exaggerate a bit more yeah?” Louis says laughing.</p><p>“Anyway, i was promised lunch. Let’s go!” Lottie exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the café they were having lunch in was pretty short. Louis and Harry sharing some facts about their lives. Gemma and Lottie seem to get on like a house on fire. The café was called ‘the Lou’ and the logo was a dog with a bowtie on. The interior was cozy and very relaxed. </p><p>“Hey Louis, how did you find this place?” Gemma asks as they settle on a table by the window.</p><p>“Was just looking in the brochure in the hotel lobby and when i saw ‘lou’ i just wanted to try it out.” Louis says proudly.</p><p>“I think you’ve made an awesome choice.” Harry says, dimples on display.</p><p> </p><p>They all order some food and 5 minutes into eating Louis goes:<br/>
“Hey Harry, what are you having again?”</p><p>“A ‘croque madame’ I think it’s called.” Harry says.</p><p>“Mhm, looks good.”</p><p>“It is, do you wanna try?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah sure.”</p><p>They end up sharing some of their food and trying each others drinks.<br/>
When they finish their food, they walk back to the hotel.</p><p>“Will I see you again this trip?” asks Louis once they’re by the door of his room.</p><p>“I would not mind meeting again. At all” Harry says with a big smile.</p><p>“Well, mom and Dan were going on a little date tomorrow and I have to babysit the youngest. You can come over if you want?”</p><p>“What time would that be?”</p><p>“From 6 till late, but you can always go back if you have a curfew”</p><p>“I share a room with Gemma so my parents wouldn’t find out anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure we have something to eat. Just knock on the door around 5:30 and you’ll be fine.” </p><p>“Great, see you then!”</p><p>“Bye, i’m looking forward to it!”</p><p>***</p><p>“You really like him don’t you?” Gemma asks ones Louis and Lottie are back in their room. She doesn’t really have to ask, it’s so obvious that even a blind person would know. It’s still fun to see the blush that colors Harry’s cheeks.</p><p>The pair goes to the city with their parents and when they get back they're free to do whatever they like. </p><p>"When did you have to be at Louis' again?" Gemma asks while already getting comfortable in her pyjama's and getting into the big bed. </p><p>"I think he said around 6, so there's a bit of time left. You won't be bored here will you?" </p><p>"No, don't worry. I'll just read and go to bed. You might want to change into something more comfy if you're just going to hang around his room all evening." </p><p>***</p><p>30 minutes later and Harry is knocking on Louis' door. Louis opens and all his siblings turn their heads to see who will join them this evening.</p><p>"Harry! Come on in. Mom and dad have already left. I just ordered a bunch of room service for all of us." The older boy says as he pulls Harry in a hug. "So this are Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. Girls, this is my friend Harry. Please be nice." </p><p>"Hi" Harry says with a dimpled smile and a small wave. </p><p>"Can i touch your hair?" Phoebe or Daisy, Harry doesn't really remember asks. </p><p>"Phoebe you can't just as-</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead!" Harry interrupts and couches down to the girl's level. "Just please don't rip it out or something" He chuckles. </p><p>***</p><p>A bit later they're all spread out on beds and the floor eating away the room service that was obviously too much for the group. </p><p>"So Harold, please tell us something about yourself." Louis says, sipping on his lemonade. </p><p>"For starters, my name is not Harold. It's Harry Styles and i'm from Holmes Chapel. I'm 16, i have one older sister Gemma and my parents Julia and Bob. Gemma and i got adopted by them when we were 2 and 4 so i don't remember my real parents." Harry says with a frown on his face. </p><p>"Do you know your real parents?" Lottie asks, sounding genuinely interested. </p><p>"I know that my mom is named Anne and that my biological father died when i was 2. Anne didn't have money and time to raise us on her own so she set us up for adoption." </p><p>"I'm so sorry. Have you seen her after the adoption?" Louis chimes in. During Harry's story he managed to clean up most of the plates and is now laying on the bed. </p><p>"I think she visited once for Christmas when i was 5 but Julia and her really don't get along at all." Harry would've loved to see his biological mom more. Julia made clear that she was highly against the idea and made sure that Harry couldn't get in contact with her. "Styles is actually my biological dad and mom's last name. Something in the adoption went wrong and they couldn't change it. Now Styles is in every document anyway so it's easier to keep it this way" </p><p>"What would your last name be if you changed it?" </p><p>"Then i would've been Harry Jefferson" </p><p>"Well, i like Styles a lot better. Jefferson makes you sound like a golfer boy or something" Daisy claims, munching on the leftover corn. </p><p>"Now someone fill me in on your big family!" Harry says while he gets on the bed next to Louis. By now Lottie and Phoebe are cuddled up in one bed and Fizzy and Daisy on the other. </p><p>"Not much to tell, mom had me at 19 and my biological dad left after a week of me being born. Mom married Mark, moved to Doncaster and had these 4 monsters. We changed my last name to Tomlinson a bit after Lottie was born. Otherwise you'd be sitting across Louis Troy Austin."</p><p>"Louis Troy Austin? You're too cute for that name. Makes you sound like a bad man." Harry says laughing, then stops when he sees Louis staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"You think i'm cute?" Louis says with a light blush on his cheeks. "I am a super baddie, i'll have you know". </p><p>"Uh, well… Your hair is so soft and you just look like you wouldn't hurt a fly." The younger boy explains as he looks around the room. Waiting for someone to make a judgemental comment. It doesn't come. </p><p>"Harry do you like boys?" Phoebe asks curiously, not a trace of judgment in her tone. </p><p>"Don't ask that to someone you just met, it's not safe for everyone." Lottie says. </p><p>"Well i'm as gay as they come so if you're homophobic or something you can walk right through that door right now." Louis says sharply.</p><p>"Oh no, i do like boys actually but my parents are really against the idea of two people from the same gender being together. Don't your parents mind?" </p><p>"Nope, came out to mom and Mark when i was 15. Luckily people in Doncaster don't bat an eye. We even have an lgbt youth group!" Louis says very excitedly. "I know some friends that got bullied for it but it stopped after like three weeks". </p><p>Harry doesn't dare to look up and meet anyone's eyes. Blinking away the tears that are already forming. Why can't his family just accept him? </p><p>"Do you get bullied, Harry?" Daisy asks carefully while she wraps her arms around the boy. Harry starts crying properly now. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We'll just cuddle and play games then" </p><p>"Uhm so it started when i was 13 and some guy from school named Tom found out that i was gay. He told everyone in the school and soon enough he had a group of bullies behind him. Tom, Max, Siva and Nathan." He explains as the group all wrap their arms around Harry. He's full on sobbing now. "I had to do everything i could so that my parents wouldn't find out. Got myself a fake girlfriend and everything" </p><p>"Hey, you don't have to continue okay?" Louis says, worry clearly in his voice. "Do you have someone that helps you in school?" </p><p>"My best friend Niall. A fake blond and really loud Irishman that i've been friends with since i was 8. He's always with me but the bullies started following after school so…" </p><p>"I'm so sorry Harry-</p><p>"Can't Harry move to Doncaster with us so people don't bully him anymore?" Daisy asks. </p><p>"It doesn't work like that baby. He's only 16 so he has to stay with his parents."</p><p>***</p><p>A bit more talking and pillow fights later, Louis and Harry are tucking Daisy and Phoebe in bed. </p><p>"Do you want to go on a walk through the hotel?" Louis says while giving Daisy a kiss on the forehead. "That way we can talk some more without waking these 2 up." </p><p>"Sounds good to me, you two want to come with?" Harry asks to Lottie and Fizzy. </p><p>"No, they have to look after the twins. Let's go." </p><p>Waving to the girls Harry says : "Alright, goodnight everyone!" as he closes the door behind him. </p><p>"Do you want to go on an adventure?" Louis says once they're in the elevator. </p><p>"What does that adventure include?" </p><p>"Just wait and see." Louis says with a smirk, which looks like his idea of adventure might be a bit different than Harry's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact : 'De Lou' is an actual café that i absolutely love. It's probably my favorite place ever. The name is inspired by the dog Lou, which is the bowtie dog in the logo. It's not in Amsterdam but it has good vibes so i decided to leave it in. :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. rooftop talks and stolen guitars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louis, where are we going?” Harry asks sharply as the older boy keeps dragging him through the hotel.</p><p>“You’ll see.” He answers with a wink. “Stop asking and start walking around like a normal person because i’m not going to keep dragging you around.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Tadaaaa!” Louis says when they arrive at the pool. Holding his hands up to do a dramatic gesture. “So, what do you think?”</p><p>“The pool is closed and we didn’t bring any swimwear.”</p><p>“There’s no one around. Plus, clothes are overrated anyway.”</p><p>“What?!” Harry says, looking around frantically. “I’m not going to skinnydip!”</p><p>“Live a little, young Harold.” Louis scoffs. “What are you going to tell your fake blonde friend then? ‘yeah i slept, ate and rode around on bikes all the time.’ That’s so boring.”</p><p>“Ugh alright, but i’m going to blame everything on you if we get caugh and the fake blonde is called Niall. ”</p><p>“That’s fine. Now let’s gooooooo!”</p><p>Louis almost jumps out of his clothes while Harry takes off his shirt slowly.<br/>Before Harry can even blink, Louis’ already jumping in the pool.<br/>Harry walks to the edge of the pool in his boxers.</p><p>“All the way or no way, mate.” Louis says, lazily swimming around.</p><p>“Isn’t it really cold?” </p><p>“Nope, it’s a warmed pool.”</p><p>Taking his boxers off and jumping in the pool happens so quickly that Harry doesn’t even realize what’s happening until he comes back for air.</p><p>“You are a filthy liar!! The water is freezing!” Harry says, swimming around in the hopes to warm up a bit. “If this is a warmed pool to you then i’m Lady Gaga!”</p><p>“It is a warmed pool. They just stop warming it once it closes.” Louis says with a smug look on his face. "Who do you think can stay underwater the longest?" </p><p>"Me, definitely." Harry says, swimming up to Louis. "I used to spend my days training for that." </p><p>"Want to make a bet out of it?" The older one says while he splashes some water in Harry's face. "Loser has to buy the other one ice-cream." </p><p>"Deal, on three. You count." </p><p>"One, two, three!" </p><p>Harry and Louis both go underwater. After 4 seconds Louis swims closer to Harry and pokes him in the stomach. That doesn't work so Louis swims even closer and kisses Harry on the cheek. Harry startles and goes for air. </p><p>"That's cheating!" Harry says while trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"I don't remember making any rules.." Louis says, getting his fringe out of his face. </p><p>"Let's do it again. No cheating this time." </p><p>"Alright, you count this time. On three." </p><p>"One, two, three!" </p><p>This time is Harry the first one to open his eyes. He takes Louis' face in his hands and kisses him on the mouth. Louis doesn't waste any time kissing back once they reach the surface. Harry is so focused on making this good for Louis that he doesn't notice an old lady entering the pool. </p><p>"What are you doing here, boys?" The lady says with a smile on her face. "We have dress code here." she winks. </p><p>"So sorry ma'am, we'll leave now." Louis says, already going up to the edge of the pool. </p><p>"No, don't bother. You can stay here. Just make sure to lock those 2 doors and drop the keys off at the front desk. Say that they're from Fien." The old lady says, throwing a set of keys on one of the chairs. <br/>"I'll heat the pool again, it'll automatically turn off around 2 am." </p><p>"Thank you so much, ma'am. We'll make sure to bring the keys back." Harry says with a dimply smile. </p><p>"Bye, have fun!" She says, waving. "Ik wou dat ik weer jong en verliefd kon zijn." Fien mutters as she walks away, mostly to herself. </p><p>"What did she say?" Louis asks when the lady closes the door behind her. </p><p>"I have no clue, must've been Dutch." </p><p>***</p><p>Lots of swimming and making out later, the two boys are putting their clothes back on. </p><p>"Do you want to sleep now or are you up for something else?" Harry asks Louis when they drop off the keys at the front desk. </p><p>"Depends on your plan, young one."</p><p>"It's a surprise. You did the pool, now it's time for mine." </p><p>"Okay, lead the way." </p><p>***</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ-" Louis pants "How much longer are we having to walk?" </p><p>"This is the fifth time that you asked that question in 2 minutes and my answer is still the same : stop whining, we're almost there." </p><p>When they finally reach the abandoned building Harry's looking for, he opens the rusty door with a lot of force and walks inside. </p><p>"This looks like it could collapse anytime. Is it even safe to walk here?" Louis asks "I don't think we should be here, Harry." </p><p>"Is that the wind I hear or what is this annoying noise?" Harry says with a grin on his face. </p><p>"Not my fault if we die." </p><p>They walk up tons of creaky stairs until they reach a big red door. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Harry asks with his hand on the door handle. </p><p>"I don't know for what but yes?" </p><p>Harry pushes the door open and it reveals a huge flat roof full of couches, fairy lights, pillows, blankets and lots of candles. </p><p>"What… how-" </p><p>"Cool, right?" Harry asks, looking at Louis with a tiny twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>"This is incredible. But how do you know about this?" Louis asks, totally flabbergasted by the sight in front of him. </p><p>"My rich aunt Anouk bought this building and it's being renovated into a chique hotel in November. She was here 3 weeks ago, did this and then told me where it was when she came over for dinner." </p><p>"Your aunt sounds amazing. How rich is she?" Louis exclaims with wide eyes. </p><p>"She isn't amazing. She's very homophobic, racist and ignorant. Filthy rich, you know the Kokano hotels? Those are all hers." </p><p>"Kokano? Those are the most luxurious hotels in the uk!" He says unbelievably. </p><p>"Yeah, those. Come look at the view."<br/>Harry says, pointing to the edge of the roof. </p><p>They walk to the most beautiful view Louis had ever seen. The city is lit up by thousands of lights and the canals seem to be glowing with the reflection of those lights. There is not a person in sight. Not a single car on the streets. </p><p>"It feels like we're the only humans on earth here." Louis says, taking in every single thing in front of him. Hoping that this view will stay imprinted in his brain forever. </p><p>Harry settles himself on a big fluffy beanbag while Louis sits down on a huge pile of pillows. It's a full moon night, and the moonlight reflects on Louis' face. Making him light up beautifully. In nature it's the sun that lights up the moon and makes it able to shine. Not here, Harry thinks, the moon is helping the sun shine. </p><p>That's what Louis looks like. The sun. He's warm and makes people feel better by just being there. It feels like Louis could make the entire world happy, just by existing and smiling like he's doing now. If only others could see this. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Louis asks, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Oh, uhm.. Nothing really. Do you like wine?"</p><p>"Yes, i love wine! What kinds do you have?" </p><p>"Literally everything, you can pick whatever you like. There in that fridge." Harry says, motioning to the big fridge in the corner. </p><p>"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Louis exclaims when he opens the fridge to a big collection of snacks and wine. "Can i also grab some snacks for us?" </p><p>"Sure, go ahead." </p><p>"So tell me more about your life back home." Louis says, plopping down on the pillows and setting the wine and snacks in front of him. </p><p>"Well I go to school obviously. Uhm mom works in a clothing store and dad works in a shoe factory. Gemma works in her best friend's café. She never wanted to go to college-</p><p>"I asked about you. Not about your family." Louis interrupts him gently. </p><p>"Oh, alright i'm born on the first of February and lived in Holmes Chapel all my life. Got outed in school when i was 13. Got bullied ever since. I work in a bakery in the weekends and on Wednesdays." He explains, smiling when he thinks of all the lovely people in the bakery. "My life's pretty boring i guess." </p><p>"You're not boring at all! Didn't you talk about your Irish friend too?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, Niall. He's the best. Funny, sweet and he teached me how to play the guitar!" Harry says happily. "Here, this is from 4 months ago." he shows a Polaroid of himself with the blonde boy, with huge smiles on their faces. </p><p>"Niall sounds like a good lad. I have my two friends Liam and Zayn back home. I'm actually moving in with them this summer for college." He shuffles around, trying to reach in his back pocket. "Ah, here! This is us. Zayn on the left and Liam on the right." He says, also showing a Polaroid with the boys on it. </p><p>"What are you going to study?" </p><p>"Business, just because i'll be able to do most with that in the future." He nibbles on some chips. "So your parents don't know that you're gay?" </p><p>"God, no! They'd throw me out in a second. Mom's actually good friends with one of my bully's mom and i overheard them talking about her son bullying someone." He explains with a sigh. "My mom literally said that it was deserved because the victim was gay. Little did she know that the little gay victim is her own son." </p><p>"Jesus, i'm so sorry." the older boy says, crawling up to Harry to give him a big hug. </p><p>"It's okay. Just 2 more years and i'll be able to move away." </p><p>The two boys spend the night sharing stories about their childhoods, about the adventures with their friends and about Niall teaching Harry how to play the guitar when Louis comes up with an idea. </p><p>"We should find a guitar so you can prove your skills." </p><p>"I never said that i was good at it. Where are you even going to find a guitar in the middle of Amsterdam?" </p><p>"I'll find a way, c'mon." Louis says, taking the wine bottle in one hand and Harry's hand in the other pulling him up. </p><p>"Just don't get us in trouble, please." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, just trust me." </p><p>***</p><p>Turns out trusting Louis wasn't the best idea. Definitely not when he had drunk 8/10 of the wine bottle on his own. They found a homeless man sleeping with 2 guitar cases behind him. </p><p>"He only needs one anyway! We'll bring it back before he even notices that it's gone." Louis says, pointing to the peacefully looking man. </p><p>"You can't just take stuff from homeless people!" </p><p>"I'll bring it back and he won't know so it's just borrowing!" the blue-eyed one says as he gently takes the guitar from behind the man. </p><p>"Louis no!" </p><p>***</p><p>20 minutes later they're back on the roof with a freshly 'borrowed' guitar, as Louis would say it. </p><p>Harry starts playing some melodies. "What do you want to sing?" </p><p>"Who says that i can sing?" Louis says with his brows furrowed. </p><p>"I do, what song do you like?" </p><p>"God only knows by the beach boys is fun." </p><p>That's how it goes. Harry playing songs on the guitar while Louis sings. His voice is now on the list of reasons why Louis Tomlinson is a real life angel. Harry would sometimes sing a bit to form harmonies and they sound surprisingly good. </p><p>They end up bringing the guitar back where it belongs and go back to the hotel when the sun already starts rising. Harry stumbles into his and Gemma's hotel room with the biggest smile on his face and the happiest feeling he's ever felt. It doesn't last long. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing out all night without telling your parents, young man?" Julia says sternly. sitting on Harry's bed with Bob next to her and Gemma in her own, looking guilty. "Who were you with and what did you do?" </p><p>"Just out walking with a friend i met here." Harry says, closing the door quietly behind him. "It genuinely wasn't the plan to go out this long. Just lost track of time, i guess." </p><p>"I guess? Really? We were so worried about you! We went to the front desk and asked if they saw you. They said that you left the hotel being really friendly with some faggot." </p><p>"Mom! Don't call him that! He's my friend." Harry exclaims, tears already threatening to fall. He hates arguments. </p><p>"Why would you be friends with someone like that? He's sick in the head. You shouldn't get too close." Julia yells, standing up now. Harry's never seen her like this and he's terrified. "We give you the privilege to have your own room and you pull this? I expected more from you." </p><p>"I'm so sorry, mom" </p><p>"You'll be sorry when I ground you back home. And you're not allowed to see that boy again. Ever." </p><p>"No, mom! You can't just do that. I promise i'll tell you when i hang out with him." </p><p>"Too late, now go to bed. I want to see you in the lobby at 10, we're going out." </p><p>With that, Julia walks out of the room. Bob sends Harry a mad glare and walks behind her. </p><p>"I'm so sorry i told them to leave and said that you were safe and just being a normal teenager but they didn't listen. " Gemma says, getting up to pull Harry in a hug. </p><p>"What were they doing here at 6 in the first place?" Harry asks as he and Gemma shuffle to his bed. </p><p>"Mom said that she couldn't sleep and came here to see if we were good and safe. She asked where you were and my half-asleep head said that I didn't know. So she looked everywhere and asked the ladies at front desk." </p><p>"This sucks. Now i'll never be able to see him again." Harry says, full on sobbing now. </p><p>"Don't worry, we'll make it work. You'll see him again." </p><p>Harry really wasn't sure about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took pretty long to write, sorry. I didn't have lots of time but i quite liked this one. From now on it'll be a good mix of angst and fluff.</p><p>hope you liked it! </p><p>twitter : https://twitter.com/tbslxgolden?s=09</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He left.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wakes up two hours later, still in his clothes. He sits up and looks around. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Gemma asks from her bed.</p><p>"Yes, I just really need to shower." He answers, already getting up from the bed. </p><p>"Maybe you'd like to check the door first." She points to the door. </p><p>"Uh okay.." He gets up and walks to the door. A pink envelope laying on the floor right underneath the door. He picks it up with a sad smile, remembering what happened just hours before. </p><p>"Dear Harry, </p><p>I just wanted to say that last night was the most fun time i've ever had. Thank you. </p><p>Can we please meet up on the rooftop at 9am? I really need to talk to you. It'll only take like 15 minutes. I hope you're not too tired after last night :). </p><p>I'll leave after 10 minutes if you don't come so be on time! </p><p>Lots of love, <br/>Louis"</p><p>"What the fuck" Harry mutters. He then spots the bouquet of flowers drawn in the bottom right corner of the paper and smiles a tiny little bit. </p><p>"What does it say?" Gemma asks, now fully clothed. </p><p>"He wants to meet up at 9, saying that he has to talk to me." He frowns. "That can only mean bad things, right?" </p><p>"Or he just needs an excuse for you to really turn up?" She explains, pushing Harry to the bathroom. "Now shower and go see your boy." </p><p>***</p><p>Louis' already sitting on the small couch when Harry arrives at 8:56.</p><p>"I'm so glad you actually came." Louis says as he gets up and pulls Harry in a big hug. giving him a little peck on the lips before sitting down again. "Come sit." </p><p>"Are you good?" Harry asks while he sits down as he sees Louis' facial expression. </p><p>"Well, I said that we needed to talk didn't I?" He shrugs. "How do i say this?" </p><p>"You can say anything to me. Take your time." </p><p>"Thisisthelasttimethatwellseeeachother" Louis says, not catching a breath. </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"This is the last time we'll see each other." He keeps his eyes on anything but Harry. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asks, confused. </p><p>"The hotel got a call from home that my grandma's doing really bad. We're returning to Doncaster today at 11am to be with her on her last couple of days." He explains, tears rolling down his face. "I just wanted to see you because i don't know if we'll ever see each other again back at home." </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Lou." He shuffles closer to Louis and embraces him in a loving hug.</p><p>"I really don't want to leave you here." he starts sobbing in Harry's arms now. </p><p>"We'll meet again, don't worry about that. I might just walk to Doncaster and ask everyone where you live until I find you." that makes Louis giggle, Harry counts it as success. </p><p>"Uhm can i ask you a question?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Did the yelling come from your room?" He turns around, facing the younger boy now. </p><p>"Oh, uh. Yeah." Harry says, looking down. "Mom got mad that i was out all night and yelled at me to never see you again." </p><p>"What the fuck" Louis swears under his breath. "I'm so sorry, Harry." </p><p>"It's not your fault…" Louis just hugs Harry back a bit tighter than before. </p><p>The two boys sit in silence for a bit longer, just holding each other like it'll solve all their problems. It does really feel like that. Like all of Harry's worries are out of the door as Louis hums short melodies into Harry's shirt. </p><p>"How long have we been sitting here?" Louis asks Harry after a bit. </p><p>"I'd say like 10 minutes." He checks his watch. "Oopsie, we've been here for 30."</p><p>"Shit! I promised my mom that i'd be back at 9:30 to help finish packing!" He gives Harry one last kiss. "I'm so sorry but i really have to go. I promise we'll see each other again. I'll find a way!" </p><p>Before Harry could say a word. Louis was running out of the rooftop and flying down the stairs. Leaving Harry on his own, in the warm summer breeze, sobbing his eyes out.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry spends his entire day with his parents and Gemma, going to museums, trying local delicacies and much more. But one special boy keeps stealing his attention. </p><p>"Why do you keep zoning out? This is a family trip, please act like you're part of it." Julia says with a sigh. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't sleep all night. I'm just tired." Harry says, fake yawning to prove a point. </p><p>When Julia and Gemma go to the toilet after a bit, Bob sits down right next to Harry. </p><p>"You're thinking about your boy, aren't you?" </p><p>"No, i'm really just tired." </p><p>"You don't have to lie to me. I'm not your mom." </p><p>"Still, i'm honestly just thinking about my bed." </p><p>"Harry." Bob says sternly. "You know that your mom and I get along like a house on fire. But her opinions on some stuff are something that i really don't agree with." </p><p>"So you'd be okay if i was…" </p><p>"Gay ? Yeah, you know your mom's childhood friend, Lucas?" Harry nods. "He's gay as well. Julia doesn't know. He's one of my better friends as well." </p><p>"Why didn't you ever say anything?" </p><p>"I wasn't sure. I never saw you with a guy and i didn't want to make drama for nothing. I noticed that you make exactly the same face as Lucas when someone talks about being gay or about how wrong it is."</p><p>"Have you ever talked about it with mom?" </p><p>"Millions of times. Before you and Gemma got adopted we were married for 5 years right?" </p><p>"Yup, what does that have to do with this?" </p><p>"We got divorced after 2 years of being married. She hated that i was okay with homosexuality and everything around it. She couldn't change my mind about it and she got so worked up that she broke off our marriage." </p><p>"What the fuck" Harry says with wide eyes. "How did you end up back together then?" </p><p>"Was too in love with her to let her go. Acted like I changed my mind and we got married again. No one knows about the 'break' though." </p><p>"You're really, genuinely, totally okay wit-" </p><p>"Sorry we took so long, the line was miles long!" Gemma interrupts. </p><p>"That's okay, let's head back and eat dinner. I'm knackered!" The family all walks back to the hotel. Harry feels a bit better now. He never knew that his father was so open-minded. </p><p>***</p><p>"Hello, do you have any information about the Tomlinson family?" Harry asks the guy at the front desk. </p><p>"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to give you information." With an apologetic look he continues :"I saw the oldest son with one of our workers right before they left. You could ask her for something." </p><p>He points to the woman standing at the pool. It's Fien, the same person from the skinny-dipping incident. </p><p>"Thanks, have a great day!" He runs off to Fien, tapping her on the shoulder twice. </p><p>"Darling, how are you doing?" Fien says with a huge smile. </p><p>"Uh I was coming to ask if you heard anything about Louis?"</p><p>Oh yes! Here." She shoves another pink envelope in Harry's hands."He told me to give you this." </p><p>"Thank you, thank you." He sits down on one of the lounging chairs and opens the envelope. He finds one big letter and one smaller one. The bigger one reads:</p><p>"Dearest Harry, </p><p>I'm so sorry that we had to part so suddenly. I would've given everything to spend more days with you. I hope you received this well and that you're doing good. </p><p>I also hope that you're willing to still talk to me. Even if these letters are the only way. I put my home address in a small paper and put it in the envelope. </p><p>It's okay if you're not comfortable with sending letters. Do whatever makes you feel happiest, that'll make me happy too. </p><p>Hopefully I'll be hearing from you very soon. <br/>Sending you all the love, <br/>Louis"</p><p>Harry's eyes go to the bottom right corner without even thinking about it. He smiles when he sees a garden of flowers drawn with bees and butterflies around it. Louis really tried his best with this one. </p><p>He takes the smaller paper and sees an address from Doncaster. </p><p>***</p><p>"Are you going to keep sending letters to him?" Gemma asks once Harry explained what the letter said. </p><p>"Of Course! I still have to figure out a way how to get letters back from Louis without mom and dad finding out." </p><p>"Can't you have your letters delivered at Niall's so he can give them to you at school?" </p><p>"Gemma, that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" </p><p>"C'mon little one, get ready. We only have two days left here." </p><p>And ready they get. Gemma does an awesome job of distracting Harry from the blue-eyed boy. </p><p>"Maybe i'll drive to Doncaster with you once we're back. We'll just lie to mom and dad then." Gemma says right before bed. </p><p>"You would do that?" He says, turning to his older sister. </p><p>"Yes, this won't be the last time you saw him. Not if i can do anything to help." </p><p>With that, Harry closes his eyes and sleeps peacefully. </p><p>***</p><p>The last day in Amsterdam was a good one. Harry truly made the best out of it. He definitely wasn't looking forward to being back in Holmes Chapel and even less going back to school. </p><p>The drive back home goes the same as the first one, reading, singing and sleeping. When he finally arrives home, his blonde friend is already waiting for him on the front porch. </p><p>"Hey mate!" Niall says, running up to greet Harry with a hug. "I missed you so much!" </p><p>"Hahaha I missed you too, Niall." </p><p>"Did you have a vacation fling or something?" he gasps "Don't tell me all Dutch boys are ugly." </p><p>Harry blushes and looks down. </p><p>"You totally met someone! Tell me everything." Niall has the brightest smile on his face. </p><p>"Well if you help with the luggage then i'll tell you all." He answers with a smirk. "But don't tell anyone about it okay?" </p><p>"Who would I tell? I don't like anyone besides you." </p><p>"Sure, I'll tell that to all your friends." He rolls his eyes. Niall is like a social magnet. Everywhere he goes, he meets new friends and everyone immediately loves him. Harry's usually the guy that just follows him wherever he goes. </p><p>They get all the luggage in the house and go up to a place in the forest behind Harry's house. Niall and Harry claimed it as 'their spot' years ago when they found the small river with logs that look like benches.</p><p>"We don't have lots of time since it's getting dark so i'll explain it in short." </p><p>"Alright, who's the lucky guy?" </p><p>"His name is Louis and he's from Doncaster actual-" </p><p>"You really went all the way to the Netherlands to fall for a British guy?! Only Harry fucking Styles would do that." </p><p>And so Harry ends up explaining everything that happened, from the happy moments with Louis that make him smile like crazy to the fight with his mom. When he shows the letters that he's received, it's already super dark in the forest. The only thing that's giving them light is a flashlight that Niall brought with them. </p><p>"You should totally send him letters. This feels like a movie!" The blonde exclaims enthusiastically.</p><p>"I really want to, but mom can't ever find out about them." </p><p>"Oh shit, can't you hide them somewhere?" </p><p>"No, mom always looks through the mail first. It just wouldn't work. That's why Gemma said that we could have them delivered at your house so you can give them to me directly. If you're willing to do that, of course." </p><p>"Sure! I'd love to help. Maybe we should head back now though, don't want mom to get too worried." </p><p>"Let's go then." </p><p>***</p><p>That night when Harry can't sleep, he finds his thickest book where he dry-pressed a bunch of special flowers. He finds the most beautiful pink one and tapes it to the long letter he just wrote. Ready to send it to his boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This is my confession.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will have a pov switch and a time jump. This chapter was pretty light and fluffy but it'll get worse soon ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii! It's been pretty long since the last update because I decided to read My Policeman. On top of that I didn't feel like wiring alot and I really don't want to force anything.<br/>The next one is going to be longer! I promise. </p><p>Lots of love,<br/>M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! LOUIS POV !!! </p><p>Louis walks through his front door after the first day back at school. He's in his senior year of high school and one of the most popular people there. Not only is he really good-looking but his personality is one of a kind. Always walking around with Liam and Zayn boosts his popularity even more. Girls trying to catch their attention everywhere the boys go. </p><p>But the only person on Louis' mind was Harry. Louis hopes that Harry had a good day back at school, not having trouble with his bullies. </p><p>Ever since Louis left in Amsterdam 2 weeks ago, he hasn't heard anything from Harry. Hopefully a letter or anything arrives soon. </p><p>"Mom, I'm home!" he yells into the hallway, throwing his backpack on the floor and taking his shoes off. He walks to the kitchen and finds his mom preparing tea for him. </p><p>"Hello sweetie, how was school?" she pushes one cup towards Louis. </p><p>"It was good, my teachers this year are actually great." with a smile he sips his tea. "Was happy to see the lads too. I hadn't seen them since that party in July because they were both gone all the time." </p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh I almost forgot, there's some mail for you. I put it on your bed so you can check it later." </p><p>Louis' eyes widened almost immediately. Could it be from Harry? He drinks his tea faster than he ever did before, burning his throat a little. </p><p>"Go on, I know you want to look who it's from." Jay says with an understanding look in her eyes. "Your sisters will be back from school in an hour, come back down then so we can eat cake together." </p><p>"Ofcourse, thanks mom!" Louis' family had a little tradition where they ate cake and drank tea together on the first day of school so everyone could talk about their day. Louis loved seeing his sister enthusiastic about everything. But he couldn't care less about tea and cake right now. </p><p>He runs up the stairs so quick that he trips and almost hits his head on them. </p><p>"The letter won't get legs and walk away from you. Calm down!" Jay yells from behind him, he doesn't even hear the last words as he slams his bedroom door shut behind him. </p><p>2 envelopes are laying in the middle of his bed. With two big steps he's at the edge and grabs them. He's smiling like an idiot when he spots the Holmes Chapel address on one of them. </p><p>"Dearest Louis, </p><p>First of all, I really want to continue talking to you. Mom just really can't figure this out. That's why the address on here is Niall's, my best friend that I told you about. He'll give the letters you send to me in school. Hopefully this is fine to you. </p><p>The rest of the summer went really well for me. The Wanted haven't bothered me yet. Oh I don't think that i ever explained but my group of bullies are called The Wanted. </p><p>I don't really know how long it takes for letters to travel between us but I hope that your last first day of high school was good or that it's going to be great. I bet you're really popular there. </p><p>I wish you the best and I hope to hear from you very soon. I miss you and I'm thinking of you. </p><p>All the love,<br/>
Harry"</p><p>Louis' wipes a little tear from his face. Just from the sentence "They haven't bothered me yet." He just wants to travel to Holmes Chapel and go protect his boy. </p><p>"Your boy?" He whips his head around, he sees Lottie standing at his door. He hadn't realized that he said that out loud. "That letter's from Harry then?" </p><p>"Yeah, and weren't you supposed to be home in an hour only?" </p><p>"I was, but the teacher from last period was sick and they just let us go home because no one has to study on the first day anyway."</p><p> </p><p>!!! HARRY POV !!! </p><p>"Hey, curly! Had a good summer?" Tom, leader of the wanted says as he enters the halls. </p><p>"Just keep your head down and ignore them." Niall says softly to his side. A hand on his back guiding him through the halls. "You're driving with me and Greg right?" </p><p>"Of course." a little more walking, tuning out all the awful words and dirty looks that he's getting and he's at his homeroom. </p><p>***</p><p>The day goes well, Harry would say. Niall was on his side the entire time and he didn't meet The Wanted in the hall too much. </p><p>But that content feeling changes when he strides toward Greg's car in the parking lot. </p><p>"Hey faggot! Where are you going so fast?" Max, this time. He walks a bit faster. </p><p>"Wha-" He feels a strong hand pulling him to the side. He turns around and sees Nathan, the strongest of the group, dragging him towards the back of the building. </p><p>"You didn't think that you'd get away on the first day, right? Let's have a little celebration now that you're back." A smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>Harry's ready for a fist to collide with his face and closes his eyes already. </p><p>But the hit never comes, instead he hears a loud crack and a whoosh of air in front of him. When he opens his eyes. He sees Nathan on the floor, holding his -very broken- nose. </p><p>"Let's go, Harry." a voice goes from his right, he flips his head and sees Greg shaking his hand and Niall standing a few steps behind watching it all. </p><p>"You really should tell the principal about this. I can't keep saving you." Greg says. Over the past 2 years, he's been Harry's savior. He'd keep the bullies away and make him feel a lot safer. Next year he won't be able to rely on Greg's help, because he'll be in college. </p><p>"And what is that old man going to do about it without proof?" Harry shoots back. They've had this conversation a million times before. </p><p>"That's taken care of because little Niall here filmed everything today." He looks at Niall. "Please tell me you've got that on video." </p><p>"Sorry, I just froze and forgot to start filming." </p><p>"You had one fucking job." Greg says, shaking his head. "Get in the car." </p><p>***</p><p>*3 MONTHS LATER*</p><p>Many weeks and even more letters later, Louis and Harry are officially boyfriends. Harry was the one to ask Louis. He'd been rewriting that same damn letter for days before he was finally happy with it and sent it off to Doncaster. </p><p>"Dearest Louis</p><p>School has been the same as always this week. The wanted coming after me, Greg saving me before anything happens and lots of homework. There was something different on my mind though. It's been bugging me for a couple of weeks now. </p><p>'It was you<br/>
it was me,<br/>
it was the silence<br/>
underneath the stars<br/>
that understood<br/>
my heartbeat<br/>
and it's racing.<br/>
You told me nothing,<br/>
I believed everything.<br/>
In that moment,<br/>
I found life.<br/>
In that moment,<br/>
i found you.'</p><p>Lou, do you want to be my boyfriend? </p><p>All the love,<br/>
Your Harry."</p><p>Harry had put tiny cutout hearts in the envelope. Pink, red and white. The letter that Louis sent back was the sweetest thing Harry had ever read. And no one will ever know how many happy tears he cried that day when he put the letter under the loose tile next to his bed, on top of all the previous ones. </p><p>"Dearest Harry</p><p>Or am I supposed to say 'dearest boyfriend' now? Of course I want to be yours! </p><p>To be honest, I've thought about asking you a thousand times before but I was so terrified of scaring you off. I'm really glad you asked me first. Just for the record, we got together on the 15th of November. Because that's when I got your letter. </p><p>Lottie gave me a picture when I told her that we were official. Mark copied it for me but you're getting the original. It's in the envelope, along with some drawings that Daisy and Phoebe made for you. </p><p>Is it my turn to be a big sap now? </p><p>'This is my confession.<br/>
As dark as I am,<br/>
I will always<br/>
find enough light<br/>
to adore you to pieces,<br/>
with all of mine.'</p><p>I'm getting my drivers licence in 2 weeks ! Mom already told me that once I've had my license for a month, I'd be allowed to drive to Holmes Chapel !!! </p><p>I really hope to see you then, and to meet awesome Niall too. Hope life is treating you well. </p><p>Lots of love,<br/>
Your boyfriend ;)"</p><p>In the envelope, he found 4 different drawings. Obviously made by little children. He recognizes flowers, birds and butterflies. The last drawing is the one that gets him to tears, it's a drawing of two stick men holding hands. The two of them obviously being Louis and Harry. It has a bunch of hearts around them and the stick figures are wearing the biggest smiles. </p><p>The last thing he finds must be the picture that Louis was talking about. It's a picture of Louis and Harry cuddling on a hotel room bed, the time that they babysat for Jay and Dan. Just a few hours before they had shared their first kiss. </p><p>Harry hadn't even known that Lottie had a camera, let alone that she made a picture without the boys knowing. </p><p>He goes to bed that night, after spending 2 hours writing the perfect letter for Louis. He drove to the post office on his little bike, in the dark, in the rain. Drenched in ice-cold water and tired as hell. But he's happier than he ever was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>